rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR Places of Note
Places of Note =Coruscanti Safehouse= This apartment suite was once the pinnacle of upscale Coruscanti dwelling, half a century ago when it was owned by Senator Palpatine. He last visited it shortly after the Declaration of the New Order, clearing out some things and leaving others, reminders of his past that he no longer wished to own, behind, along with a frigging Tarentatek as a trap in the event Mace Windu was still alive and would search for the spirits of the three Jedi Masters he'd imprisoned within the lightsaber he used to slaughter them. Now, it unofficially belongs to the Jedi Order, as the automated bank account which keeps paying for it has seemingly limitless funds, and the Jedi have control over its systems. =Planet Anno= A world with a long and fascinating, if troubling history, Anno suffered an ecological melt-down a hundred and fifty years ago, resulting in the melting of their polar ice, and became largely a water world of island archipelagos and sunken cities. Although it largely fell out of the galactic spotlight, the locals have not been content to be relegated to the status of an attractive backwater. Anno remains a temperate planet of cities and industries, of research academies and breathtaking natural beauty; a planet full of hardy, sturdy people who surge forward in their efforts to better themselves and their lot. Unfortunately, they don't all agree in how to do so, and conflict is not uncommon. =The Kalum Federation= The Kalum Federation is a tight cluster of many inhabited worlds and space habitats surrounding the star Kalum, which is to the galactic northwest of a very remote nowhere called Kril'dor. The Kalum Federation pulled itself out of galactic society circa 300 BBY, making themselves forgotten and pursuing a three-century long isolationist policy. They weathered the collapse of the Old Republic and the rise of the Empire in much the same way - caution - and by pursuing an agressive military research, development and implementation policy. As a result, the Kalum Federation has a navy which is easily the match of any given Imperial or Republic Fleet - and given their position almost on the doorstep of the Imperial Remnant, they consider this a good thing. The Kalum Federation returned to the Galactic Scene circa 20 ABY. Prompted by their sudden discovery by an Imperial Star Destroyer attempting an off-charts hyperspace jump which was pulled out of hyperspace by the Kalum system's grid of early-interception gravity well generators, the Federation quickly applied for membership in the New Republic, and joined in under a year, after the intervention in a matter which threatened the Federation by Jedi Knight Jaden Korr. Three years later, the Kalum are a galactic odd-ball. They developed many off-sided technologies, and unusual implementations of existing technologies, during the three hundred years they remained isolated. Now their vessels branch out into the New Republic and beyond, conducting trade and exploring a galaxy which is fresh and new to them. Category: Knights of the New Republic Category:House Rules Category:Star Wars Category:D20 Category:Saga Edition